


The Haunted Sarsons

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: The Haunted Sarsons [1]
Category: Book of Life (2014), El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera
Genre: Babies, F/M, Ghosts, Haunted Houses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 19:27:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17493863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: A family moved to a old mansion which is haunted by the ghosts of a Mexican family.





	1. Chapter 1

A car now driving to Miracle City. A teenage girl and a little girl came out.

They looked at a mansion.

Her name is Alexis Sarson. She has brown hair, blue eyes and light skin. She wears a pink shirt, blue shorts and pink flat shoes.

Her name is Cici Sarson. She has black hair, green eyes and pale skin. She wears a gray shirt, dark gray skirt and black Mary jane shoes.

A woman came out of the car. She has brown hair, blue eyes and light skin. She wears a yellow shirt, pink pants and teal slippers. Her name is Lorraine Sarson.

They walked into a mansion.

Thunder crashing

Ghostly moaning

"So what do you think"

Cici gasped as her eyes widen in awe.

Thunder crashing

Lorraine said "Uh-oh"

Alexis said "Ugh! What is that ghostly moaning"

Ghostly moaning

Cici looked curiously at a old portrait of a Mexican family.

Cici gasped

Thunder crashing


	2. Chapter 2

Creepy music box playing as a ghostly baby girl crawls.

A ghostly teenage boy walked through the wall.

A ghostly woman fly in a macabre dance.

A ghostly man using a mini vaccum.

It's the Maratiez's

A ghostly baby girl giggled.

She heard Alexis complaining.

"Uh-oh"

"What is it"

A ghostly baby girl nodded.


End file.
